Cara
Good-willed and innocent Caroline “Cara” Barnes just wants to save the Earth without hurting anybody’s feelings. Nothing can come between The Nature Lover and her dedication to bringing good to the world, not even silly relationship drama. Biography When Cara was growing up, she had more friends that were animals than people. This isn’t because of shyness or a lack of fitting in, as Cara was one of the nicest girls in town and could bring out the best in even the shyest kids, but it was because she spent all of her free time taking care of animals. As the youngest of three children born to a wildlife biologist and a zookeeper, Cara owned dozens of pets at a time and was trained to properly care for each one, even the stranger animals that they were only with them temporarily before they returned to the zoo. She has always had a special place in her heart for her furry, scaly, and feathery friends and makes a connection with each and every animal that she interacts with. When Cara isn’t spending time with her pets, she is joining every club and society that she can find that supports saving the environment. She knows how much nature means to her animals and pushes every environmentally friendly issue from saving the pollinators to recycling. Despite her dedication to animals and nature, Cara is definitely not an extremist. She is kind and believes in giving everybody a second chance, thinking that there is good in everybody despite how naïve this idea is. Cara wants to win Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment and donate the prize money to various organizations and charities dedicated to saving animals and the environment. During For Your Entertainment... When arriving in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, Cara pushed Eric's luggage off of the bus and accidentally revealed his rock collection. Eric was defensive over the collection, though Cara said it was wonderful and examined his rocks. When the teams were sorted, she thought that the competition would be fun. During her interview, Cara wasn't able to say much about herself because Opal Winfrey wasted most of the period with a speech about how the nature lover would be a good role model for her generation. Opal later told Avery that Cara would be a good inspiration for her. She was safe at the elimination that night, and showed concern for Josh when he was heard screaming. In The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Cara woke up disgusted at the scent of bacon because she is a vegetarian. She found that her roommate Camille was gone and ran into Isaac while searching for her. She shut off the sink while he was brushing his teeth to conserve water, and he explained that he heard Camille leave very early that morning. They walked to breakfast together, and the nature lover was disappointed that the food was bacon and eggs. Irina gave her an apple, and Cara questioned Camille when she found her sitting at the table. During the challenge, Cara took Camille to search for flowers and was disgusted at the lack of plant life on the set.. Eventually, she found a forest and explored it alone. Though she couldn't find any flowers in the forest, she ended up taking some from a fenced off area. She presented her bouquet to Chris, but Chef Hatchet inerrupted her and revealed that Cara had actually stolen the flowers from his garden. He chased her down, and she skittered away in fear. Cara was chosen to play one of the four rappers in her team's video in Video Killed the Reality Star. She was concerned that she couldn't pass for a man, but Irina covered her face with a mask and dressed her in baggy clothes to hide her gender. She laughed at herself with Isaac and showed him the tin foil grills Irina had made. When the slacker said he thought they would lose the challenge, Cara rapped to cheer him up. She continued to pretend to be a rapper in the confessional, though she cracked up shortly after. In the music video, she rapped her verse while standing on a table in the party set, the fans all trying to pull her down to join the party. After the challenge, she examined the disc that Camille found and put it in the DVD player, revealing that it was The Emmys' missing music video. Cara and Camille cooked breakfast the morning of Safest Catch. When Isaac complained about wanting soda with his waffles, Cara questioned the food combination but found him a bottle, though she dropped it on the way back. Despite Isaac's warning, Cara opened the shaken bottle, drenching them with soda. After the initial shock, the nature lover and slacker cracked up. When Robert tried to clear gloomy mood during the challenge, Cara appreciated his optimism and laughed at his jokes. Though she tried to help pull in the crates, when it got to the heavier loads Cara was not of much use. After The Oscars lost the challenge, Cara and several teammates gathered to learn that Avery had emotionally hurt Robert. She was reluctant to vote for the drama queen, though she eventually agreed. At the end of the episode, Cara sat in her room talking to Camille about Robert quitting, unaware that her roommate was focusing on other suspicious matters. When she heard Camille snap at the camera man, Cara stared at her with wide eyes, though she believed it when the ditz said that she just didn't want to be seen without her makeup. Cara watched television with Paul, Angel, Allison, and Isaac in The Oscars' lounge in Sing Your Heart Out. When there was nothing to watch, Cara suggested they shut it off and talk instead, horrifying Angel and Isaac. When Isaac suggested cheating during the challenge, Cara was appalled and spoke with fellow moral competitor Paul about it. When Paul claimed that Isaac was a bad person, the nature lover was in denial, saying that he genuinely liked her. The Boy Scout warned her otherwise. When Isaac returned with the sandwiches, he had set a vegetarian one aside for Cara to her delight. When she saw Isaac's satisfaction from sabotaging Wes, however, her hopes fell. When Camille was unexpectedly hit by the sabotaged hot sauce sandwich, Cara, Irina, and Paul followed her to the First Aid Trailer. Allison and Angel claimed that Camille had turned into a monster, but Cara didn't believe them and let her roommate in to join them. When Camille was revealed to actually be Veronique Chevelier, a jewel thief, Cara was devastated. Veronique revealed that Cara had been a pawn and not her friend. Cara broke into tears as Veronique was dragged away by the authorities. Cara was still very shaken over the Camille incident in We All Fall Down, so Irina and Paul moved Irina's belongings into the environmentalist's room to fill the empty space. Paul brought her ice cream, but Cara was too overwhelmed to talk about Camille. When the Boy Scout asked Irina about Avery, Cara questioned if they thought that she was with Isaac. She knew about Avery and Isaac's mutual attraction, and his actions in the last challenge made her wary of just how good of a person the troublemaker was. Cara was still moping during the challenge, and her sluggish movements caused her to be eliminated in the first round. Cara's mood didn't improve until she was in her room with Irina that night. The environmentalist said that she never wanted to speak of Camille again, instead saying that Isaac's effort in the challenge made her think that he might be a good guy and could care for her. Unbeknownst to her, he was currently locking lips with Avery in the kitchen. In Fire Insults at Will, Cara comforted Isaac when he looked distraught, unaware that he was hiding that he and Avery had made out. Cara wasn't comfortable shooting a gun in the paintball challenge, and she and Irina paired up to hide from the others. The girls talked about Isaac again, and Cara worried about his behaviro that morning, though Irina assumed it was just relationship problems. When Victor shot at Irina, Cara accidentally took the hits by popping out of hiding at the wrong time. Ophelia rapidly apologized, though Cara assured her that it was okay. After the challenge, Cara found Isaac in a stairwell overwhelmed with guilt. She comforted him, thinking he was upset over the challenge, and encouraged him that nothing he did was stupid because he made her happy. Despite Isaac telling her not to trust him, Cara kissed him and ran off before he could react. After the kiss, Cara and Isaac avoided being left alone together. Cara was late to breakfast in Teeth because she had made a phone call home, but Isaac greeted her with a plate of vegetarian food. Cara was grateful, and any awkwardness between them disappeared. Cara was chosen to be a werewolf in the challenge, and she revealed that she had a fear of Edmund Sullen. When she ran into Isaac and Angel, Isaac offered to help her, and she told them not to get caught. She ran off, but Isaac chased after her to give her something she had dropped. She was upset by the bite on his hand, thinking it was from an animal, and after sharing a "moment" she rushed off to try to complete the challenge. Cara managed to catch Risty by leading her into a dead end. When Allison explained Avery's plan to her, the nature lover thought it was downright evil but agreed to help for the team, almost immediately finding Donna to be used as bait. Cara sat to eat with Irina and Avery in Flashing Lights, much to Avery's chagrin. She was less perky than usual because Ophelia's screaming had kept her awake. When Cara asked where Irina had gotten her food, Avery tried to make a rude comment, though the model stopped her. When the stylists were working on Cara, the nature lover gossiped with them about her relationship with Isaac. She said that she thought the slacker was going to reject her, but Angel quickly butted in and denied it. Cara gave the pyromaniac a tight hug in excited disbelief. At the press conference, Cara was asked why she let Camille use her, though she admitted that she had no idea she was being used at the time. She gave Eric the benefit of the doubt when he was made fun of during the Losers' Round, where she once again praised Robert's optimism and humor. When a question forced Isaac to finally reveal the truth about kissing Avery, Cara was shocked, though he convinced her he'd hid it from her because he cared about her. Cara told him this proved that he was a good guy, and as long as he promised not to do it again she would forgive him. He agreed, and they kissed in front of the entire audience, who actually had a negative reaction to the affection. The pair made eyes at each other the rest of the night, distracting Cara. When asked about her opinion on Avery, the nature lover called the drama queen selfish and rude but a genuine member of their team. At the elimination ceremony that night, Cara and Isaac were in the bottom two, and Chris revealed that the crowd just wasn't fond of the nature lover. Because of this and Avery and Allison recruting others to vote against her, Cara was voted off the show. When Isaac protested, Cara told him to win for the both of them. Cara made two cameos in Thirteen. The first was in the fake interview on the television with Robert and Josh. Then, she reappeared as a zombie. She emerged from the mud to attack Isaac, though she was stopped by Avery leaping out of a tree and landing on her back. Cara collapsed from the impact, and when she finally recovered, Avery knocked her down again, running away with Isaac. Despite Avery trying to talk about their chemistry, Isaac insisted that he had feelings for only Cara. Cara showed up as the guest wanting revenge on Avery in All I Want is Revenge. Cara said that Avery couldn't get away with kissing Isaac, and someone from Avery's hometown supplied a secret for the nature lover to share if the drama queen lost the challenge. Cara sabotaged Avery's kart in the challenge so that it was jerky, and when they met at Cara's station, Total Drama History, they bickered over if Cara had any right to want revenge for Avery kissing Isaac, who had been unattached at the time. Cara retaliated by giving Avery a made-up question of naming every contestant to compete on Total Drama. When the challenge ended, Cara insulted Avery's intelligence, and the diva promised to kill all the plants on the set in Cara's honor. During lunch, Cara and Isaac were able to sit and talk. He apologized for getting her eliminated, though she insisted it wasn't his fault and he'd make up for it if he won. Since Angel was eliminated, she suggested that Isaac befriend Paul. The troublemaker was opposed, but Cara convinced him to try. She claimed he was going soft, which he said was only for her. Audition Tape The camera turned on to show a large fish tank against a wall. Something was making a racket off screen, and soon a skinny girl rushed past the camera with a heavy bag thrown over her shoulder. “Sorry, I’ll be with you in a second!” She said before exiting off the other side of the screen, wood shavings falling from a hole in the bag and onto the floor behind her. While waiting for her to come back, one of the fish in the aquarium seemed to notice that he was on camera and hid behind a rock. The curly-haired girl eventually darted on screen again, a large green lizard latched onto her back. “I’ll be done in a minute. This guy got out again!” She reached back to pry the reptile from her shirt, stumbling off screen when he latched onto her face. After another minute of silence, a bird squawked frantically off screen, followed by a cat’s meow. “No, Anastasia, Mr. Crackers is not a chew toy!” The girl was heard screaming. After a minute, a proud Persian cat hopped on top of aquarium and pranced by the camera, rainbow feathers hanging from his mouth. When the cat exited, the brunette slid into the frame, a frightened parrot clinging to her arm. “I apologize for that. Having so many pets is a pain in the butt, especially now that my brother and sister are at college and aren’t around to help.” She wiped a bit of sweat from under her bangs. “My name’s Cara and I would love to be on TDI. I love nature and animals, so if you guys are planning on going back to the camp setting then I’m your girl! Even if you’re not doing that again, I still think I’d be a pretty good contestant. I’m not really a drama starter, but every season needs a peacemaker, right? Maybe I’d be someone that the viewers at home would want to root for since-” A yelp sounded from off screen, interrupting Cara’s speech. The parrot flew off of Cara’s arm just in time before a giant sheep dog hopped on top of her, knocking the slim girl to the ground. The dog leaned over to lick her face a few times, Cara’s limbs visible in the bottom of the frame trying to push him away. The dog eventually noticed the camera and cocked his head in confusion. He then excitedly bounded over to lick the lens, ending the tape. Trivia *Cara was the ninth contestant voted out and the fifth from her team. She received three silver stars. *Cara was originally white with chestnut brown hair. When I decided to diversify the cast a bit more, Cara's design changed to have much darker skin and hair. *Cara's character model is exaggeratedly skinny when compared to many others. This was done on purpose to emphasize her body type, as well as to make her look a bit younger to fit her innocent personality. *Cara's main outfit was completely changed, and her color scheme was switched to tans and browns. *The logo on Cara's pajama shirt is a parody of the World Wildlife Fund panda. *Cara was one of my least favorite characters to come up with scenes for because she was incredibly difficult to write for. *The only reason Cara remained in the competition for so long was because I liked what her relationship with Isaac contributed to his character. *Cara has more appearances in episodes after her elimination than any other contestant. Though she was eliminated in Flashing Lights, she returns for Thirteen as a zombie and All I Want is Revenge as a guest. Gallery Cara- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Cara- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Cara- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Cara- Video Killed the Reality Star.png|Cara dressed as a rapper in Video Killed the Reality Star Cara- Flashing Lights.png|Red carpet outfit for Flashing Lights ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Oscars Category:Females Category:Contestants